


Kylo Ren and the Reason He Should Never Be a Parent

by DestielDestiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ever - Freeform, Fluff, Hux should not be allowed to have feelings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise it'll make sense, I tried really hard not to make this angsty, Kylo and Hux are parents, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Not mpreg i swear, and hux is a jackass as usual, but sometimes crap happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielDestiny/pseuds/DestielDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke assigns a young force-sensitive named Skye to be Kylo Ren's apprentice and he's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren and the Reason He Should Never Be a Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so this is another suggestion from my lovely friend Mia. I really need to get more Star Wars centric friends, but I really like her so I'm keeping her. She's funny and smart and cute and ships Kylux. Also, she feeds me compliments about my writing like they're pizza, so that's cool too.  
> \---  
> In which I am trash and Kylux become parents in a rather unexpected fashion.  
> \---  
> This probably sucks but I don't care.

“You’re driving me mad with all your pacing, Ren.”

General Hux glared in the direction of Kylo Ren, who was indeed pacing the length of his quarters. Hux’s room was smaller than most, as that was all he needed, but the incessant back and forth of Kylo was enough to make the room seem microscopic.

Kylo pulled off his mask, shaking out his dark hair as it fell. His brow furrowed, a frown tainting his usually graceful features. “You’d be pacing, too, if this were happening to you.”

Hux almost laughed at that. “I’m no Sith, you must know as much. I would not be given an _apprentice._ ”

“It’s a child, General. Snoke has gone too far this time,” Kylo Ren hissed angrily. His mask dropped to the floor, bouncing gently towards the chair in which Hux had been sitting. He lifted it from the ground and tossed it back and forth between his hands. He really didn’t believe that Kylo needed the mask, as he had no facial deformities and was relatively attractive, for a man.

“It is a child. You should be glad I haven’t already killed her.”

Kylo looked shocked and slightly appalled at his words. “No, we’ve gone and left her with Phasma. That can’t possibly be better.”

“Lord Ren,” Hux started, suppressing a mocking grin, “do you not even know your apprentice’s name?”

“I—“Kylo brushed a strand of his hair back out of his face before shaking his head. “I don’t. It’s not my fault, though, honestly.”

The General snorted, “You? Honest? Who are you?”

“Shut up,” Kylo snapped before turning swiftly on his heel and exiting the room.

Hux leaned forward, watching him leave, remembering the aftermath of their meeting with Snoke that announced the arrival of the prodigy.

Kylo Ren had thrown a fit, unsurprisingly, that consisted of destroying nearly every object that was held within Captain Phasma’s personal quarters. Unfortunately for Kylo, that had meant that he was forced to suffer her wrath, which ended with him pinned to the floor of a training room, a very smug Phasma straddling his back.

Hux stood, still holding Kylo’s mask, and followed suit. He found that Kylo was, contrary to what Hux had originally believed he would do, not going to abandon the child with the Captain. He caught up with the taller man outside Phasma’s quarters as he knocked, and Hux waited for an appearance from his most loyal underling.

Instead of Phasma answering, a young girl, no older than five or six years old, opened the door, a force of sheer energy with an ever-running mouth.

“Kyo is back!” she shouted to a person the pair on the outside could not see.

“Kyo, huh?” Phasma’s voice came from a far corner, amused at the mispronunciation of Kylo’s name.

“Hux, too,” the girl said, turning back to grin.

“Very good, but I prefer to call them Tantrum and Ginger.” A blonde woman emerged from where Hux had expected Phasma to be. He was momentarily confused before realizing that this woman _was_ Captain Phasma. She was prettier than he expected, softer. Looking at Kylo, then smirking, she said, “So we _are_ doing the no masks thing. I was sort of confused there, I mean, masks, no masks. Who has the time to decide these things? Besides,” she winked, “you look better without it anyway.”

“As do you,” Kylo replied, a small smile pulling at the edge of his mouth. Hux resisted to urge to gag, until he realized that he didn’t actually want to.

Well, maybe a little, but more than anything he just wanted them to not flirt so openly with each other.

“Phasma,” the little small redheaded girl said, “can I finish painting tomorrow?”

Kylo couldn’t get over how much the girl looked like the General. She had a strong posture, a superior demeanor, and that _kriffing_ red hair. It was almost enough to make Kylo smile, if he hadn’t been so busy trying to pretend for a split second he wasn’t completely distracted.

Phasma held up her hand, displaying wretchedly painted fingernails. “Of course, Skye.”

Kylo and Hux exchange a look. _That_ was her name. Kylo Ren, though unlikely to admit it, quite liked that name, and, in the even more unlikely event that he _ever_ had a daughter, might name his own child that, given the chance. But, of course, Kylo Ren was a Sith Lord. He didn’t have children, and he surely didn’t babysit them.

“So, Skye,” Kylo echoed coolly. Hux stared at him with a reluctant admiration. His ability to actually interact with others in a way that did not end in torture and ultimate death would always be to Hux’s constant fascination. Although Kylo did know his way around a force choke, and could torture others with ease, mindless genocide really wasn’t his style.

“Kyo,” Skye replied, her brown eyes eerily similar to Kylo’s. Snoke sure knew how to pick someone to unnerve them. Skye was almost a perfect physical combination of the two of them, even if she was a little on the small side, and if her personality was as Hux suspected, she was a mental combination as well.

“I am to be training you in the ways of the force,” Kylo said, crouching low so as to look her eye to eye. She nodded and he continued. “You’re going to become a great Sith Lord, I can feel it.”

This time, Skye shook her head. “I want to paint with Phasma.”

Hux sensed a touch of agitation creeping into Kylo’s words. “You’re going to train with me. That’s how it’s going to be.”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” she responded, sticking her fingers in her hears and letting out a shrill, “Lalalalalalalala!”

“You will listen to me as though I was a parent,” Kylo commanded, though Skye didn’t seem to hear him. Phasma stood by comfortably, leaning against the doorway trying not to laugh.

Hux had to admit that, while it was a very laughable situation, Kylo Ren had finally met his match. She seemed just as headstrong and stubborn, and filled with double the attitude. And, as much as he really didn’t want two Kylo Rens running about, the way Kylo interacted with her was enough to make him consider it.

“I am a parent figure now to you, do you understand? That means you must obey me.” Kylo reached out and grabbed the young girl’s shoulders. “You have no choice.”

“A parent?” Skye pulled her fingers from her ears and leaned into the dark haired man’s touch.

“Like a mother. Or a—a father,” Kylo managed, cringing slightly.

She tilted her head to the side, “I don’t think I have one of those.”

Hux got down on his knees beside Kylo, his eyes sweeping over the scene. Kylo, on his knees (which brought so many _other_ thoughts to his head that he’d been trying to get rid of since the first time he’d seen Kylo without a mask on) and Skye standing, being pulled into his embrace. He leaned forward onto Kylo’s mask, which he hadn’t realized he still had.

“Well, since you three seem to be having a bonding moment,” Phasma said with a shrug, “I have to go prepare for my meeting this afternoon. For force sake, don’t stick around.”

Kylo stood slowly, shakily, from the floor. Hux just started walking, no specific destination in mind. It seemed that Kylo had swept Skye off the floor, as when he caught up to the General he had the child in his arms.

“Why do we allow her to speak to superiors in such a way?” Hux asked Kylo as his boots clicked down the smooth floor of the corridor.

Kylo shrugged, causing Skye to giggle. “That seems to be more of a question to your authority than mine.”

Hux shifted the mask in his hands, then held it up like he was presenting it to Kylo. It was, of course, unintentional, but it was the only way he could make his body work.

“So,” Kylo said, taking his mask with his free hand, “I assume she’ll have her own quarters.”

“How can she, Kylo? She’s young.”

“She could stay with Phasma,” Kylo offered.

Hux shook his head, gathering his hands behind his back. “That won’t do. She’ll have to stay with you until alternate arrangements can be made.”

“Why can’t she stay with you?”

“Considering the size of my quarters, I doubt she’d want to. Besides, she’s your apprentice, not mine.”

Kylo frowned, but didn’t reply. He tightened his grip around the child as she began to snore, an overly protective gesture for somebody who hadn’t wanted her here in the first place. Hux allowed himself a small smile before leaving Kylo standing in the hallway and heading off for his evening duties. He did, after all, have the First Order to run.

 

Hux knew that Kylo believed himself to be in charge of everything, and it was much easier to allow his delusions, keep him happy, and avoid another tantrum. He also knew that if it ever came down to someone in charge, overall, the choice would lie between Supreme Leader Snoke and Kylo, though Kylo Ren would most likely lose. Hux would not be a part of the decision, but he would have always chosen Kylo, if given the chance.

However, right then, standing in the presence of thousands of Stormtroopers, Hux was king. He was in charge, he could command every last one of them to his will.

There wasn’t much for him to say, as most of the soldiers had already been briefed for their respective missions. The only things really left was to explain the child, which he found rather challenging.

“Men, a new recruit has joined us at the order of a high up,” Hux said, widening his stance on the stage. The Stormtroopers, divided into battalions, stared back at him. “She is to be an apprentice to Lord Ren, and none of you are to lay a finger on her. Skye will stay with us until otherwise ordered.”

There was no motion, no flurry of words like he’d expected. Everyone stayed perfectly still.

“Very well. You are dismissed.” Hux waved his hand and Stormtroopers began to move. He himself traveled back to his personal quarters to read through paperwork. He sat at a desk that was positioned against the far wall of the room, pulling a stack of papers closer.

There was a spec of black lint on the edge of the desk, presumably from Kylo’s earlier visit. He held it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

_Kylo Ren._

He was too emotional, Hux decided. Kylo couldn’t control himself. Sure he was brave, and intelligent, but he was all heart and no control. He was driven by anger, fear, hatred. He had too much emotion.

Hux was the complete opposite. The only time he felt any sort of emotion was around Kylo Ren, and that was really only hatred. Kylo got on his nerves in a big, bad way. He was cocky, arrogant, and _ridiculously_ stubborn. Hux knew he couldn’t keep him under control forever, but now with two of him, it was even more imperative.

There was a soft rap at his door, and he snapped to attention. People other than Kylo rarely came to his quarters, and Kylo did not knock.

He opened it slowly, cautiously, not seeing any one there at first. But then he looked down, and found the small redheaded girl looking up at him.

“Hello, Skye,” he said, confused.

“I have a question.” She told him, hands on her hips.

“Would you like to come in?”

Skye nodded, and Hux moved to allow her in. She glanced around quickly before choosing to sit at the foot of his bed.

“So, what is your question, young one?” Hux asked, settling back at his desk.

“Well, Kyo said parents. Like not just one.”

“Yes, he did,” the General agreed.

“If Kyo is my father, are you my mother?” She seemed deadly serious, and her face contorted into a scowl when Hux laughed. “Not funny. Why are you laughing?”

“I’m a man, darling, I cannot be you mother. Phasma can be your mother.”

“Phasma said she was my aunt.”

“Bastard,” Hux hissed under his breath. He really didn’t need to be associated with Kylo any more than he needed to be, but it seemed like the child was going to add another situation to that list.

“So does that mean I have two fathers?” Skye pulled gently at a loose string in the coarse blanket. “Hux and Kyo?”

Hux sighed deeply, then nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” she said, sounding more sure than Hux ever would have been at her age.

“Alright then, it’s settled.” He couldn’t help but smile at her. Phasma had clearly gotten at her between the time she showed up at his door and when he and Kylo had gone to retrieve her. Her hair was plaited with silver laced through the strands, and her fingernails were a black Kylo would have been jealous of.

Skye grinned at him. “That makes you the princess.”

“What?”

“If Kyo is Prince, and you’re married to him—“

“Skye,” Hux said, cutting her off, “I am not married to Lord Ren.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like him.”

“He likes you.”

The General laughed. “What makes you say that?”

“He told me.”

Hux felt an unusual flutter in his chest at that, which he soon wrote off to disgust. “That’s good and all, but am I still the princess if I’m not married to Kylo?”

Skye nodded, a mischievous smile taking form. It reminded him so much of his own…

“I have to go to a meeting, love. Would you mind going back to Lord Ren for me?”

“He said _he_ had a meeting.”

“What of Phasma?”

She shook her head.

_Kriff._

”Have you met Supreme Leader Snoke?”

She shook her head again.

“Would you like to?”

“Yes.”

“Then come with me.”

 

He allowed Skye to stand in the hallway for the last topic of conversation.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said, bowing his head, “surely you must have realized that the child—“

“How is Lord Ren doing with her so far?” Snoke interrupted.

“What? No, sir, this is imp—“

“Is he fit for an apprentice?”

“Sir, I need to say something.”

Snoke leaned forward, frowning. “Then say it.”

“Respectfully sir, but you must have noticed that child looks exactly like if—if Lord Ren and I had a child.”

“And?”

“It’s strange. Really strange.”

“Will it affect your ability to work with her?”

“No.”

“What about your ability to work with Lord Ren?”

“No.”

“Then it is not of importance. Now, tell me about Ren and his apprentice.”

 

Kylo had just pulled the mask over his head when his apprentice walked into his room. She didn’t notice him at first, as she was humming some song loudly, lost in her own world. He knew that, while she had yet to see him in his mask, she would have to eventually. His saber was tucked at his belt, mask covering his face, and he looked to be quite the intimidating sight.

Which was why, when Skye finally glanced up at him, she started to cry.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” Kylo said, rushing to her side and hugging her in an attempt at comfort. She only wailed harder, and he did, at first, understand why. “Please, Skye.”

The girl would not stop crying.

“Skye please,” Kylo begged pointlessly. He eventually stripped himself of his saber, but it did not help. Then he removed his cape, and most of the outer layer of clothing he used for battle. “I won’t hurt you.”

He hadn’t even realized he was wearing the mask. He didn’t hear how his own voice sounded wrong and distorted, especially to the ears of a young girl.

“Where is Kyo?” She sniffled eventually.

Then he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled off his mask. “I’m right here, Skye.”

“Kyo?”

“Yes, love. Yes, it’s me.”

“Don’t wear that.” She ordered, gesturing at the mask.

He shook his head. “I won’t. Not until you want me to.”

She stared at him for a moment as though trying to gauge his sincerity.

“But we must train now, if you are to become a Sith.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You don’t…You don’t want to? How can you not want to?”

“I don’t want to be evil.”

“Sith aren’t evil!” Kylo exclaimed. “Sith are just…different.”

“Well, I don’t want to do any of that stuff. No lightsabers, no force. I want to play with Aunty Phasma. And Daddy.”

“Always, or just right now?”

“Always.”

Kylo let out a defeated sigh. He couldn’t make her do anything she didn’t’ want to do. “And who might Daddy be?”

“He’s the princess of the First Order.”

And, of course, the only word in Basic that she couldn’t pronounce properly was his name. “Hux?”

“The princess,” she agreed, smiling.

“And the princess is your Daddy?” Kylo couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed by this. He really didn’t want to feel that way, because it would mean he had become attached to her. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t do that. Just as Hux was, Skye was disposable.

Except, Kylo Ren knew that wasn’t quite true.

“You’re my Papa, Prince Kyo.”

“Why do you call me prince, youngling?” Kylo asked, repressing his own smile from forming at her words.

“Hux calls you Lord, but I thought Prince was better.”

“Lord?”

She nodded, her hair bobbing with her, looking like a stream of fire against her pale skin. She really did look like a balance between the two of them. He’d have to ask Snoke about it.

“Prince certainly is more fitting, but if we already have a _gorgeous_ princess,” he said, not quite as sarcastically as he had planned, “then what does that make you?”

“I’m the dragon!” Skye stood up abruptly, yelling, “Roar!”

“Excellent. We needed one of those.”

“So you get to have a dragon at your wedding.”

“Oh?” Kylo raised his eyebrows. “And who is it that I’m marrying?”

“A prince has to marry a princess, silly.”

He really should have seen it coming. “Did Phasma tell you that?”

Skye didn’t answer.

So, instead of continuing a conversation he never _ever_ wanted to repeat, he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

“Papa, what are you doing?!” she shouted, giggling wildly.

“I’m taking you to your father so I can have peace and quiet to meditate.”

She relaxed slightly, stopped fighting against his hold in a way that seemed to say, “Fine.”

As he stood in the doorway of the General’s quarters, which were only a few hallways away from his, he watched Hux work. There was a regal edge to everything he did, seeming to scream superiority. He would have been an excellent king in some distant land where they did that sort of thing. In the First Order, he’d have to settle for General.

Kylo didn’t want to disrupt Hux. The longer he watched, the more it became like art to him. Hux’s movements a dance, his gentle mutterings a glorious song.

“Daddy!” Skye shouted eventually. “Papa won’t put me down!”

The General looked up, cold spreading through his features, letting Kylo know he had caught Hux in a rare moment of complete vulnerability.

“Kylo, put her down. There’s no reason for you to be forceful with her.”

“You don’t get to question my methods,” Kylo said, but placed her on the ground in front of him anyway.

“What are you doing without your clothes?” Hux asked. Kylo looked down, realizing he was still only wearing his simple tunic and rough trousers, what he wore beneath his uniform most days. “And no mask. Kylo, this is unacceptable.”

“She was scared,” Kylo argued. “I didn’t want her to be scared of me.”

“Don’t let her see you during one of your tantrums then,” Hux replied curtly.

Kylo stared at him for a long moment before saying, “I came to drop her off with you.”

“Give her to Phasma.”

“Phasma is not a babysitter.”

“I’m not either.” Hux reminded him. The General didn’t like children, and he never wanted any of his own, so whatever Snoke and Kylo were trying to pull, it wasn’t going to work. “But doesn’t she have training?”

“She doesn’t want to train. She told me herself.”

“How articulate of her.”

Hux glanced down at Skye, who was hovering somewhere between he and Kylo, as though unsure where to go.

“She’s very intelligent,” Kylo said.

“I’ve noticed, Prince of the Order.”

Kylo blushed a brilliant scarlet. “Princess.”

“The difference between us lies in the fact that I don’t care,” Hux told him, returning his eyes to his stacks of paper.

“She thinks we’re married.”

“I know.”

“She wants to be the dragon at our wedding.”

“You are aware she can hear you, right, gentlemen?” Phasma materialized in the doorway, silver armor glittering in the bright light.

“Uh,” was the only reply she received.

“Come, Skye,” Phasma said, waving the girl towards her. Unlike her reaction to Kylo in his full uniform, she seemed unafraid of Phasma in her armor. Skye leapt into her arms happily, ignoring the confusion of the other two. “That’s a girl. Are you hungry, darling?”

Skye nodded and took off.

“I thought you said Phasma had a meeting earlier,” Hux said.

Kylo only shrugged.

 

Kylo Ren was stupidly brave. Hux had known that since the day they met. However, since the appearance of his apprentice several months before, he had refused to go on any missions that would take him too far away.

“Kylo, you’ve got to do something. Snoke thinks you’ve gone soft,” Hux pleaded. He didn’t want to endure the wrath of an angry Snoke once again, not on Kylo’s behalf. “At least go out on one mission. I’ll watch Skye.”

He looked hesitant. Hux had never offered that before. “Are you sure?”

“We’ll be fine. I’m sure she likes me.”

“Yes, but you don’t like her.”

“She’s grown on me.”

Kylo thought about it. “I’ll go.”

“Excellent. Patrol leaves in an hour.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but went off anyway.

Hux found Skye seated in the dining hall, grinning at passing Stormtroopers.

“Hello, love,” he said, returning her smile.

“Daddy!” She shrieked, throwing her arms around his waist.

“My sweet, have you eaten yet?” he asked, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

She shook her head and he sat her back in her seat.

“Stay here. I’ll go find you something.” He returned soon after with a muffin and milk, a breakfast he remembered liking when he was young.

“Muffins! Papa never lets me have muffins!” She said giddily.

 _Of course_ Kylo Ren didn’t let their daughter have muffins.

He paused mid motion as he went to sit beside her. Where had that thought come from? Skye wasn’t their daughter. In fact, she wasn’t Hux’s anything. Skye was Kylo’s apprentice, even if she wasn’t all that apprentice like.

“Are you alright, sir?” Phasma placed a hand on his shoulder from behind him.

He nodded, then wrapped his arm around Skye. “I’m fine. I am grateful for your concern.”

“Very well,” she said, then continued walking.

Skye looked at him in confusion. “Where’s Papa?”

“Kylo left. He should be back soon.”

He didn’t realize until then how much he didn’t want to send Kylo away. He’d become used to having his constant presence in meetings and when he gave speeches. Sometimes all three of them would end up curled up on the floor of Kylo’s quarters because Skye wanted both of them there and Kylo wasn’t comfortable with Hux in his bed. Kylo had become a welcomed warmth, and now, Hux realized, he was cold.

“Papa can’t leave,” she insisted, “He’s the prince!”

“He has to leave. He’s going on patrol for a few days.”

Skye sounded betrayed. “Are you leaving too?”

“I’m not.” He assured her.

“Good.” Skye bit into her muffin much more zealously than he had expected. Then she offered it to him. He declined, but tightened his grip around her shoulders.

As much as he tried to deny it, he liked Skye. She was witty, and, though young, was able to keep Kylo in his place. He liked that she was able to vocalize what she wanted, even if meant he had to hear about how he needed to marry Kylo for hours on end. He liked how Phasma reacted to her, softening just enough for the girl to be a little girl with her. He liked how excited she was about everything.

“Can we have a tea party?” she asked after a time of silence.

“Today?” Hux responded, surprised.

“Please, Daddy?” She gave him a look with her big brown eyes and he melted instantly.

“Who would you like to invite?”

 

So, unbeknownst to Hux, tea parties with Stormtroopers and a young girl consisted of stuffed toys, as well, and fake tea. He maintained that he had everything under control in front of a few carefully selected men, but he was really falling to pieces. Fake tea? Toys? Stormtroopers without masks? Everything was too much. Even Phasma had come unmasked, smiling, and seemingly happy. She had, of course, immediately sat behind Skye and started to plait her hair, as she had yet to do so that day.

And of course, there was no Kylo. It took him half the day of goofing off with the group to realize that was why he felt so empty. He hadn’t gone more than a few hours without a glimpse of Kylo in years, and know he’d gone almost as long without him. Even worse was the knowledge that he wouldn’t see him for several days still.

But he knew Kylo would have wanted to see the chaos of the tea party in his own time.

“Come on, Daddy,” Skye pleaded. “Come with us to see the mountains.”

Hux obliged, following her as she took his hands. Phasma and one of the other female troopers were deep in conversation, and the four others were surrounding Hux and Skye, chattering about nothing in particular.

“Daddy?” Skye said as they walked. “Do you love me?”

Despite their constant conversation, it seemed that the others had all been eavesdropping, as they all suddenly quieted.

“Do I—“Hux took a deep breath, then let it out. He continued to do so until he was sure he wasn’t going to hyperventilate. He hadn’t loved anything in his life. He hadn’t had anything _to_ love. And now, here he was, faced with a person, a child no less, who was asking him to love her. And, he realized, he did. “I do love you, Skye. You are like my—my child.”

Phasma smirked, casting a look across him at one of the others.

“I love you, too,” Skye said, gripping his hand tighter. Yes, he was sure Kylo Ren would want the full experience of a tea party when he returned. “What about Papa?”

“What about him?”

“Do you love him, too?” It was an innocent question, but it stirred so much within Hux that he found himself unable to respond properly.

“Err…” was all he could manage.

“Come on, General, you don’t have to lie to us,” Phasma encouraged. “We all know you two have been shagging since day one.”

Hux shot her a glare. “You will not speak of such ridiculous vulgarities around the child.”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Actually, Cap,” one of the others said, “he called it ridiculous, and that’s some serious denial if I’ve ever heard it.”

“So do you, Daddy?” Skye asked again.

Hux _really_ didn’t know how to respond. If he said no, he would break the child’s heart. If he said yes, he would be mocked until the day he died, as well as be caught in the act of telling a blatant lie.

 _Although,_ he thought, _is it really such a lie?_

Of course it was a lie. Hux didn’t love Kylo. It was just carry over from falling asleep with him on the floor every few days. That had to be it. There was no other explanation. Sure, Kylo was gorgeous, and they were closer than they had been before, but Hux still felt that burning feeling in his stomach and the fluttering in his chest when he saw the Knight. Hux was repulsed by him, hated him. He could barely tolerate him. Kylo Ren was the bane of his existence.

Hux was a king, and Kylo was a lion. They were different, driven by different things. The only thing keeping him near the other man at all was the child. It wasn’t even his child! She wasn’t his responsibility! And here he was, telling her he loved her.

“General, are you alright?” Phasma asked. It was the second time she’d asked him that that day, and he still wasn’t sure he was. There was a tugging sensation in his gut, and a sudden pain so strong that he almost passed out. “General!”

Two of the Stormtroopers grabbed him before he could buckle entirely, holding him up.

“Daddy!” Skye shouted.

Hux felt himself starting to slip away. He couldn’t repress this level of pain, he couldn’t force himself not to feel it. It was there at an atomic level, pressing in to him at the very basis of his being.

“Somebody has to find Kylo,” Phasma said, just before the white hot pain took him from the light and into the dark.

 

“Stop fussing over me. I’ve been alright for weeks, Captain.” Hux snapped. She had taken custody of Skye while he was in the med bay, but refused to give her back until after she knew he was alright. “Really, this is ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous. Kylo’s gone missing, and she needs a father, General, a teacher. If you’re dying, I don’t want her to see it.” Phasma replied smoothly, leaning against her doorframe and crossing her arms. Skye flew out from behind her, a massive smile on her face, to throw her arms around Hux.

“Daddy!”

“Yes, Skye, Daddy’s here,” Hux said, crouching slightly.

“If you’re alright, that means it sounds like the princess is going to have to save his prince.” Phasma said.

“She told you about that?”

Phasma nodded. “But we can’t find Kylo. They’re beginning to think he was captured. A few of the troopers seem to think you can find him.”

“I can find him. I _will_ find him.” Hux gritted his teeth as Skye pulled at his short hair. The empty feeling only grew worse the longer Kylo was gone. It had become more overwhelming that the pain itself, which had died to a slow ache over time. Hux just needed Kylo back, someone he could abuse without second thoughts.

“Just don’t die,” Phasma warned, nodding towards Skye.

“I won’t,” he promised.

 

 

He found Kylo in the depths of the forest, fighting a rather violent pirate. Hux had known of the pirates on the planet, but he hadn’t expected Kylo to run into any of them. On the other hand, there had to be an explanation for his several week absence.

Kylo had been struck to the ground, the pirate holding Kylo’s own lightsaber above him, then plunging it into his side. Hux almost screamed from his own sudden pain, but he managed to keep his emotion, his thoughts, his actions, in check.

The pirate smirked, then walked way. He didn’t get far before Hux shot him in the back, and he fell to the dirt, dead.

Hux leaned over Kylo, blood dripping from a number of cuts and bruises on his body. He tried his best to wipe the blood off his face, from his hair, but to no avail. There was just too much.

Kylo chuckled softly. “Here we are again, General.”

Hux tucked his hand under Kylo’s head, bringing it to rest in his lap. He didn’t even feel it when a tear dripped down his cheek. “No. No, Kylo.”

Kylo reached up with one hand, touching Hux’s face. “I didn’t even get to tell you I loved you. We had so much time, and…and I never told you. Never told Skye. I had so many chances, so much opportunity, and I wasted it, General.”

“Shh,” Hux whispered, “don’t talk. Don’t make excuses. Please, just save your energy.”

“I’m so sorry, Hux. Take care of her for me.”

“No! You don’t get to do this to me! I was supposed to kill you, not some pirate. You were a great Sith, you weren’t supposed to be defeated by a thief.”

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo whispered, and his hand fell from Hux’s face. Hux couldn’t see where Kylo’s mask had gone, and he had the suspicion that there had been another pirate there who’d taken it. He struggled to suck in a breath, and he was covered in Kylo Ren’s blood. He couldn’t understand why he felt so much like he’d been stabbed through the heart.

“My prince,” he said softly, brushing back hair from a cut on Kylo’s face. “Prince of the First Order, father to a dragon, the bravest man I’ve ever known.”

He stood rather slowly, clumsily pulling Kylo’s form over his shoulder. He managed to drag them both back to the ship before collapsing in a heap beside Kylo’s lifeless body.

Phasma met him in the entryway, not expecting the sight she saw.

“Oh, Kylo,” she breathed, before kneeling down beside them. She turned to order around several Stormtroopers. “Take Lord Ren to the med bay, then attend to the General.”

They did as she asked, and she pulled Hux into her arms. “It will be okay.”

“Don’t let her see him,” Hux said finally.

“Skye?”

There was a mumble that Phasma took to be agreement. Hux really didn’t want her to see him. If Skye saw Kylo looking bloody and dead, it would break her.

It was all Snoke’s fault. If Snoke had assigned Kylo an apprentice, then he wouldn’t have had anything to be attached to or look after in the Order and would have gone anywhere but near the pirates. If Snoke hadn’t gotten it in his head that Skye was a prodigy, everything could have been avoided, and Hux could continue hating Kylo like before.

But now he couldn’t. Even if Kylo survived this, somehow, unlikely as it was, he couldn’t stand to hate him. Not anymore. Maybe he never _really_ hated Kylo Ren. Maybe it had always been this burning and fluttering telling him something else. This tugging and pulling giving him a sign. But Kylo knew that, no matter how much Hux hated him, the General would always come for him. And, Hux realized, that was why he’d been in pain. Kylo had forged some sort of bond between them through the force so Hux would know when he was in trouble. He had felt every last injury the man had suffered, ending with the final blow from his saber.

“Phasma,” he choked out. Hux, so strong and vigilant, was broken down. He’d finally met his match. “Phasma, he can’t die.”

The captain nodded, pulling him still closer. “I know, General.”

“I—I feel very strongly for him,” Hux admitted, still trying to force himself to stop weeping.

“Only you could admit your love for someone and still sound like a feelings-phobe. It’s pitiful, really.”

He looked taken aback. “What?”

“If you’re going to tell me you’re in love with him, at least say the words. I never pegged you for a coward.”

“I don’t _love_ him,” Hux replied. Part of him knew that she was trying to bait him into a fight for distraction, but he let her do it anyway.

“You do so. I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think he’s not paying attention.”

“You’re delusional.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Hux let out a long, shuddery breath, and regained his composure. “I must go attend to the child.”

“Do as you must, General, just don’t forget.”

“What is there to forget, Captain?”

She shook her head, replacing the mask Hux hadn’t realized she’d gone without. “It’s not important, but if you need peace tonight, you know where to find me.”

With that, Hux found himself alone, kneeling on the floor. He stood, brushed off his greatcoat, and began his trek towards his quarters, and in turn, Skye.

She embraced him when he appeared in his room, covered in Kylo’s blood though he may have been. Skye hugged him tighter than she had before, and didn’t seem to want to let go.

“Did you find him?” She asked gently, clutching at his clothes.

Hux placed a hand on her head and nodded. “I did.”

“He’s not okay, is he?”

Sometimes, it was easy for Hux to forget the small child was force-sensitive, but in moments like this, he was reminded. It was forceful, like waking up from a deep sleep, from a dream you liked. He wanted to forget Skye was destined to be a Sith lord. As much as Kylo was an excellent Sith, and an even better man, he did not want to see the same fate thrust upon Skye.

Upon his daughter.

Hux shook his head, and they cried together.

 

Hux did not visit him in the med bay, which wounded Kylo deeply. He didn’t understand what he had done to offend the General so much so that he refused to see him. He’d also heard that Hux had forbidden Skye to visit, as well. So, when he woke up after nearly nine weeks of everybody believing him to be on the brink of death, there was neither Hux, nor Skye in sight. Kylo, of course, was beside himself, and nearly ripped apart the droid attending to him. He wasn’t sure which was worse: Hux being dead, or Hux ignoring him.

He was unsure as to how he’d survived the injuries he bore, but he believed it to have something to do with the force, particularly the force bond he’d forged between him and Hux. It had been unintentional, but in the end, it worked to his advantage. Hux had found him, saved him, brought him back. He had survived where many would have died. But it had been a bond formed of desperation and fear.

The droids refused to allow him to leave his bed for six days, siting orders from superiors. That meant that either Hux or Phasma had ordered them to keep him sedated and out of the way, the kriffing bastards.

The second his bedrest was up, Kylo convinced one of the droids to allow him to walk to his quarters. He knew he wouldn’t find either Kylo or Skye there, but he still had one of Hux’s shirts from one of the numerous nights they’d fallen asleep on his floor. It would be comforting, Kylo believed, to have Hux’s scent surround him once again.

As he walked into his room, he was greeted with an entirely unexpected sight. Hux was asleep on his bed, Skye spread out across his chest. Kylo swallowed hard, nearly crying out for them both.

In sleep was the only time in which Hux was not perfect. His hair was askew, his body flailing, his clothing wrinkled. In contrast, sleep was the only time Skye was peaceful. Her eyes shut, hair making a frame for her gorgeous face.

This, he knew, was what love felt like.

He knelt beside his bed and pressed his forehead against its frame, spreading his hands across the regulation blanket atop it.

His king and his princess. The loves of his life. He would give everything for the two of them, and he almost had. But he knew that Hux would give his life for them as well, and they would throw themselves in the path of danger every day to protect Skye.

He felt a hand settle on his head, and by its size, he guessed it to belong to Hux. Hux pressed into his scalp, laced his fingers into Kylo’s black hair, and only then did he realize that it was, in fact, Kylo Ren kneeling on the floor.

Hux sat bolt straight, nearly dropping Skye off the bed. Somehow, she managed to sleep through her jostling, but Hux wasn’t taking chances and dragged Kylo into the hallway.

“Hux,” Kylo said breathily. Hux didn’t mind his words, instead pulling him into a gentle, enduring kiss.

His fingers still found their place in Kylo’s hair, and Kylo’s hands fell to Hux’s hips. When they pulled away, they didn’t move away from each other, choosing instead to lean their foreheads together and just breathe.

“I thought you were dead,” Hux whispered.

“I thought _you_ were dead,” Kylo replied.

“I didn’t think you’d care.”

“I love you, Hux, why wouldn’t I care?”

“Because it’s you. You care only about Skye.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “And you, General. I care about you.”

“You’re alive,” Hux whispered. He couldn’t believe it. He thought that, after so many weeks without hearing anything, Kylo had died and they didn’t want to see what the General would do when he found out.

“I love you,” Kylo repeated. “I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy, my king.”

Hux started to smile. “I’m a General, you idiot, not a king. Besides, I’m a princess. I can never be king.”

“I’ll make a royal decree,” Kylo said.

They swayed back and forth in time to Hux’s heartbeat, a heart he wished he did not have. Feelings were a weakness, a hole, a danger to everyone around you. He was living proof of that.

“I love you, too,” Hux said, leaning in to kiss Kylo once more.

“And you love Skye.”

“She’s exactly like you.”

“She looks like you, you know,” Kylo pointed out, as though Hux hadn’t realized it the first time he set eyes on the girl.

“I know. She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

Kylo nodded, taking a deep, prolonged breath, then broke into a smile.

“She and Phasma are still getting on great. They have tea parties often, with other Stormtroopers, and Phasma braids her hair every morning when she first wakes up.” Hux told him. He clutched at Kylo’s neck, momentarily afraid he was going to have to endure his wrath for laying hands on him, but when Kylo didn’t react, he continued moving his hands.

Kylo kissed him quickly. “Next time I’m in the med bay, visit me.”

“Next time you leave, don’t make us think you’re dead.”

 

Blasters were firing. Kylo’s saber burned red in the distance. He clashed with another lightsaber wielder, a girl, and they fought for a long time. Hux stood above the battle, Skye at his side. It was the safest place possible for her, short of sending her to another planet, alone and unprotected. He could see the glint of Captain Phasma’s armor in the midst of it all, and was paying such rapt attention to what was below that he didn’t notice the ship that had landed near him until Kylo looked up and started shouting incoherent words at him after striking the girl down. He knew Kylo didn’t have time to speak on Hux’s terms, as he could see the girl rising again. 

Hux recognized the ship. It belonged to General Organa of the Resistance. Hux pulled Skye closer to him, protecting her as best he could, while using his other hand to pull a blaster.

“General Hux,” she said, exiting her ship, “where did you find the child?”

“Don’t touch her,” Hux hissed in return. He could see Kylo panicking, struggling to find a balance between his family and his fighting. He dove to one side as the girl stabbed downwards.

“You’ve kidnapped a child, General. I can’t allow it.”

“So I’m allowed to murder them, but not keep them?” Hux said, immediately regretting it. Skye could hear him, clear as day, and she was so smart. She understood every word Hux said.

“Kidnapping is where I draw the line. It’s prolonged torture.”

Hux shut his eyes, willing the other General to disappear. He heard the hum of a lightsaber, and recognized the voice as Kylo’s.

“Mother, you shall leave them be.” Kylo said. It was frightening to hear him speak with such authority, unlike how his usual behavior denoted him as a child.

“I won’t stand for the kidnapping of a young girl, Ben!” General Organa shouted.

Skye broke free from his grasp and rushed towards General Organa.

“Please!” Skye said, speaking with more sureness than either of the men could ever muster.

“I have to take her home, Ben. You understand.”

“No!” Skye yelled, running to Kylo, allowing her to lift her off her feet. “This is my Papa! Snoke gave him to me. He takes care of me and Daddy, he’s the prince of the Order and he’s going to marry his princess. I already lost my mommy, I can’t lose them, too. I’m their dragon.”

“Darling,” Kylo said, his voice muffled by her hair, “you’re my princess. Hux is my king. He’ll be king of the Order one day, even if he can’t be Supreme Leader.”

“My, she’s just like you,” General Organa marveled.

“I’ve been told,” Kylo replied.

“And she looks just like General Hux.” She said.

“I know,” Hux said.

“Is she really my granddaughter?”

Hux and Kylo had the decency to look momentarily appalled, followed by Kylo saying, “Of course not, Mother. She was intended to be my apprentice, but decided she did not want to follow the path of Sith Lord.”

“And you’re marrying?”

Kylo glanced at Hux, then shook his head. “Most likely not. Not because I don’t want to, but because the person I would want to marry does not want to.”

“I see. Well, I wish you and General Hux the best, anyway. Don’t forget that I love you, Ben Solo.” General Organa returned to her ship, and left. As soon as she was gone, Kylo placed Skye carefully on the ground and collapsed beside her, sobbing.

“Kylo!” Hux rushed to his side, falling to his knees beside him. “Are you alright?”

“It was my mother, Hux,” Kylo said through his sobs. “My mother. She’s sent her armies to attack me, and here I am playing house.”

“It’s not like that. She can’t control you, just as you cannot control her. It’s not your fault.”

“I killed him,” Kylo wailed, pressing his forehead to the dirt beneath him. “I killed my father! Now the galaxy is snapping back at me. This is my fault.”

Kylo Ren was a man with too much heart, too much emotion, and too many actions to regret. He had to break down eventually.

“This is not your fault,” Hux replied. He leaned over and held Kylo to his chest, whispering in his ear. “I love you. That’s your fault. I have a wonderful daughter. That’s your fault. I’m alive. That’s your fault. The venom of your mother is not your fault.”

Hux covered Kylo’s crumpled body with his own, hugging Skye into them, and they stayed that way as the battle raged beneath them.

 

Kylo had awoken in the middle of the night, entirely alone and sweating profusely. His chest was heaving as he endeavored to catch his breath. He hadn’t often suffered from nightmares, but it was beginning to look like this would become a common occurrence, especially after it happening repeatedly for over a week.

He pushed the blankets off his body and dropped his feet to the floor, careful not to wake Skye. Padding across the floor and into the hallway, he pulled his blanket tighter around him in the chilled air. He was surprised at how cold the place became at night. It had never really occurred to him to check. Kylo made his way to Hux’s quarters, and he entered without knocking.

An image, stuck in his head, had compelled him to come check on the General. He couldn’t stop picturing Hux dead by the hand of one of the Resistance fighters, but his worst nightmare included his mother pulling the trigger, executing his entire family and forcing him to witness.

But Hux was alright. He was lying, sprawled out, on the top of his blankets, a torrent of papers surrounding him. He rolled over, knocking several papers to the ground, and smiled in his sleep. Kylo was led to remember the last time he’d entered the General’s quarters without the man’s knowledge and he laughed aloud.

It hadn’t been entirely intentional, but Hux had insulted his physique, saying he wasn’t as strong as he seemed to think he was. So, after an extensive choking by both brute force and the force itself, Kylo had stalked off in search of the General’s quarters. He’d been surprised to find it entirely organized and militaristic. Kylo had pegged him for the sort that didn’t care for much beside himself. He’d been wrong, of course, like he usually was. He left the room in what was, in his humble opinion, a much better way. The papers had been thrown to the floor and torn to shreds. There was a massive “K” carved into the wall near the refresher. The perfect corners on his pristinely made bed had been untucked, and several pillows had been tossed haphazardly to the floor. Hux had been understandably pissed off when he’d found his quarters in shambles, and had attempted to punish Kylo by restricting his ability to train, which only made him more irritable and less controllable. It was, over all, a mess which lasted an excruciatingly long amount of time.

That had happened several years before, long before the appearance of Skye. His loyalty to Hux had been flimsy at best, and he only stayed because that was what Snoke had asked of him then. He stayed for himself, now. He stayed for Hux, and he stayed for Skye. Some twisted part of him that lived for Skye’s happiness even stayed for Phasma, despite her bets on him and the General and their various actions.

“Kylo,” Hux muttered groggily, “if you’re going to stare at me, don’t.”

Kylo laughed to himself. “Sorry, sir. I’ll be more careful not to get caught next time.”

“Sure you will,” Hux replied, rolling onto his back.

“No, really. I promise.”

“Then I’ll ensure you’re never to make it back in here unsupervised.”

Kylo shook his head. “I didn’t mean to disturb you, Hux.”

“Then why did you?”

“I had—I have night terrors. They’re not extremely terrible, but they’re bad enough to wake me.” Kylo pulled at the hem of the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “I’m sorry for interrupting your slumber, General Hux.”

Hux sat up and let the blanket fall from him, revealing a chest that could have been hewn from marble. Kylo had to force himself to look away.

“You’re allowed to stare, Kylo,” Hus said with a small smile. “Anyway, come and tell me about your night terrors.”

“It’s really not bad, General. Nothing to worry you with.”

“If it was bad enough for you to come to me, then I want you to talk.”

“It’s not that it had to be _bad_ enough for me to come to you, I just didn’t know if you wanted me.” Kylo admitted.

“You didn’t know if I wanted you? After all of this, you still don’t know?”

“I’m sorry, I just—“

“Come. Sit.” Hux shifted over, allowing Kylo one half of the bed. “Talk to me, Kylo.”

“It’s really—“

“I said _talk to me._ ”

Even if Hux couldn’t use the force to manipulate him, Kylo felt himself being compelled to explain, compelled to talk.

“They’re mostly about the death of loved ones.”

“Skye,” Hux said.

“Of course,” Kylo replied with a nod, sitting hesitantly beside Hux. “But there are other redheads that I dream of losing, and the thought will destroy me.”

Hux’s breath caught. “Me?”

“Always you. It’s always _been_ you,” Kylo said. The dark haired man felt himself beginning to unravel. “But it’s alright, really. I have to go back to my quarters, anyway. Skye will wonder where I’ve gone.”

As he moved to stand, a firm grip dragged him back down. “Phasma will hear her if she cries. You’re staying with me.”

Hux pulled him close, holding him tight. “I’m never going to leave you.”

Kylo’s eyes searched his face, looking for signs of a lie, for deception, for anything that implied Hux hadn’t meant what he’d said. “I can’t ask that of you, General.”

“You’re not asking it of me, I’m telling you I won’t.” Hux said. “This is my choice.”

“Hux…” Kylo’s voice cracked and he sagged further against the General.

“Sleep, Kylo. You need your rest.” Hux rubbed a spot on his back, a place that always helped Skye to sleep. “I’ll watch over you.”

Kylo fell asleep against Hux’s shoulder, and he set him back gently against the pillows. Skye would always be more like Kylo than Hux was comfortable with. He still didn’t understand how Snoke had found her, or why she was so much like them. It wasn’t as though he was complaining, but he sincerely wished he knew _why_. Unlike Kylo, he’d always been a _why_ person. Kylo was a _what_ man; give him a task and he’ll accomplish it no matter what it took, bar few. Hux always had to know why. Why did he have to do it? What was in it for him? Hux had always needed a reason, a motivation, which was probably why his love for Kylo worked so well to keep his men safe. Kylo was always in the midst of battle, sometimes too close to the eye of the storm for Hux’s comfort. If Hux could keep the Stormtroopers safe, he could keep Kylo safe.

He would always keep Kylo safe.

When he woke up once more that night, screaming, Hux just pulled him close and whispered, “I’m here,” into his ear until he calmed down enough to allow the tendrils of sleep to take him once more.

 

Skye was with Phasma, presumably at the shooting range where she’d taken to haunting or off finding sticks to play fight with. Neither man was quite sure if they wanted to know where Phasma took the child, though whispers of tea parties had reached their ears. So, Hux and Kylo were alone in their shared quarters, the idea of separate ones completely abandoned after Kylo’s episode.

Hux was thinking so loudly it gave Kylo a headache. The silence, though not unbearable, had left Kylo cringing. He, too, had been thinking, which was never a good idea. Finally, unwilling to sit in silence any longer, Kylo shouted, “I love you Hux, but this is crazy!”

“I have paperwork to do,” Hux said with a small shrug, explaining his silence.

“Not the quiet part. I like quiet with you, General, it’s peaceful and easy and I can finally think, but _we’re_ crazy. The idea of us is outrageous. You’re a man that can leave a mountain cowering, cast a lake in black, take over the galaxy. I can’t compare. I don’t deserve you. I’m nothing.”

“You’re my heart, Kylo,” Hux said, looking back down at his papers.

“What?”

“You’re my reason for feeling anything at all. Without you, without this, I’m no more emotional than a droid. You’re my heart, bravest man I know.”

“That’s problematic.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You rule me, Hux. I would bend my will to fit yours. I would die for you. You’re my king.”

“You keep saying that.”

“That’s because it’s true.”

“I don’t know,” Hux replied softly, leaving his papers on his desk and perching on the edge of their bed. The work could be left, as it always could, and it could be returned to. Kylo wasn’t something he had constantly, not yet, and he intended to make every second count.

“So you’re my king, and I’m your heart.”

“That makes no sense, Kylo.”

“You said I was your heart. It makes sense, I swear.”

“Sure it does.” Of course it made sense, but Hux was nearly as stubborn as Kylo in that respect, and intended to keep it that way. How would it look if Kylo was actually _more_ stubborn than he was?

Kylo got on his knees behind Hux and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. He kissed his neck, burying his face in the crook of it.

“Marry me, Kylo,” Hux blurted.

“Mm,” Kylo hummed against his skin.

“Is that a yes?”

“I thought love was a weakness.”

Hux had believed that for so long, it was hard to change his mind. It had been Kylo, in the end, that had convinced him that maybe love wasn’t such a bad thing. The entire situation with the force-bond had opened his eyes to the idea that maybe, just maybe, love could save your life.

“I thought so, too, but it’s not. Not really.”

“Then yes. I would love to marry you.”

“I’m curious as to how Skye will react.”

“No doubt she’ll be overjoyed.” Kylo said, pulling Hux back onto the bed beside him with a grin.

 

Kylo had been right. When Skye found out her fathers planned to marry each other, she was ecstatic. She hugged them both, then ran to inform Phasma, who, of course, skipped off gleefully to collect her winnings, just as she had when Hux admitted he loved Kylo. Everyone seemed happy enough, even though many of the Stormtroopers didn’t find out until a time after the fact. Snoke had, in a very _Snoke_ fashion, had threatened them both with death, but had eventually relented and accepted what he could not change.

 

Eight years later, Skye was found kissing the son of one of the Resistance pilots. Kylo nearly killed the poor child, but let him live only on Hux’s convincing. After all, the boy couldn’t help where he came from. Phasma had only laughed, then taught Skye how to do things without her father’s knowledge. She had, after much begging and pleading from Kylo, started training when she was about ten years old. She could do many things with the force, but refused to learn how to use a lightsaber, much preferring the blaster method. Even then, she didn’t use weapons much at all. However, Hux noticed her Kylo tendencies when she’d turned eleven and refused to wear anything that wasn’t black from that point on.  When she had been twelve, Phasma had brought them a parentless baby found on Jakku for them to take care of. Beatrix was growing up quite well under Kylo Ren’s loving watch, and showing some signs of being force-sensitive.

Phasma still laughed at them, and told the story of how she won the betting pool on the first time they’d start making out in public when prompted, usually by Skye, who for some reason unbeknownst to her fathers loved the story.

Kylo still was thrown into fits of rage when things didn’t go his way, and Hux always had to calm him down. There was still heavy damage to the ship after his run-ins with the Supreme Leader, and after failures in battle with the Resistance. There was still torture, and espionage, and occasional appearances of his mother, which always ended in a long spurt of night terrors for Kylo.

Skye, though well trained in the ways of diplomacy, still had problems controlling her own emotions, and clashed hard and often with Kylo, who insisted he didn’t know where she got it from.

But all the same, they still cared for each other the way they always had, just with less death threats and more hugs.

And so, when they crawled into bed at night, Beatrix asleep in their room and Skye in her own quarters near Phasma’s, they kiss each other, and exchange goodnights.

“Goodnight, my king.”

“Goodnight, my heart.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if there's anything you think I should expand upon, comment about it and I might make it a separate fic. I need things to do when I'm bored, so you should also comment prompts I should write. Pretty much comment anything and I'll respond, but expandable moments and prompts are my favorite kind.


End file.
